1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paddle support for a vessel to allow a rower to rest a paddle while rowing the vessel or while at rest. More particularly, the paddle support includes an elastic portion that allows extension of the support to accommodate reach or extension of the paddle position while also allowing return to a predetermined height.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of paddle supports and/or locks to assist in rowing a vessel is well known in the prior art. Typically, these devices provide support for an oar or a paddle and may also provide leverage to the rower during operation. These devices may be attached to the outer hull of the vessel, or they may be mounted on the floor of the vessel with a post that extends upward to engage a paddle or an oar at a height which facilitates the individual rower.
Paddle supports can be removably or permanently attached to a vessel during operation. This requires the paddle to be fixed in a position prior to operation. While this may provide the rower with both leverage and support, it also restricts the rower""s range of motion when manipulating the paddle. If a rower accidentally removes the paddle from the support, he must then direct his time and attention to returning the paddle to the operating position within the support. Thus, these devices require the rower to make a conscious effort to return the paddle to the support before rowing may continue.
In addition, these devices do not allow the rower to reposition the support laterally without either removing and reattaching the support or making some other type of adjustment. Further, a rower may find it necessary from time to time to push the vessel away from fixed objects, such as rocks or peers, or to push debris away from the vessel itself In these situations, the necessity to remove and replace the paddle in the support may become problematic. This may be especially so when the vessel is moving rapidly through areas with many fixed objects, i.e., areas of rivers and streams containing rapids. Further, in other situations it may be necessary for the rower to shift his weight or move within the vessel in order to maneuver the vessel. For example, a rower maneuvering through an area of heavy surf in the ocean may need to lean forward or backward within the kayak to negotiate a wave. Likewise, the rower may also need to lean forward or backward when negotiating areas of rivers and streams containing rapids. In these situations, the ability of the rower to quickly and freely manipulate the paddle and adjust the reach of the paddle may be crucial in preventing injury to the rower as well as damage to the vessel. This is particularly true when the vessel is a kayak.
This invention provides an apparatus and method for supporting a paddle during operation of a vessel. The paddle support of this invention utilizes freestanding support sections that are telescopically attached to one another and removably attached to the paddle. The paddle support need not be attached to the vessel. This allows the rower to manipulate the paddle freely with the support attached. The paddle support is made up of a retainer at the top portion for retaining the paddle, an upright support section made up of telescopically connected support sections that may be adjusted or set to a proper height to facilitate the rower, and a base section that rests freely on the floor of the vessel. Further, in one exemplary embodiment, an elastic member can be located in a center of the separate support sections. The elastic member allows the rower to extend the paddle support beyond its overall length in various directions when the paddle support is attached to the vessel. This arrangement allows the paddle support to be manipulated either forward or laterally to facilitate the comfort of the rower, and to allow the rower to maneuver the paddle as necessary during operation. This is especially advantageous in situations involving fast moving water, such as rapids, or surf, and that the rower can quickly manipulate the paddle to push off of rocks and obstructions, or negotiate surf, returning just as quickly to rowing the vessel.
The paddle support of this invention may be adjusted in height to facilitate the comfort of the individual rower. This aids in reducing arm fatigue, by allowing the rower to operate the paddle in a range of motion which is most comfortable. It also allows the rower to rest the weight of the paddle in the rower""s arms on the support during periods when the vessel is not being actively rowed.
In vessels such as canoes and kayaks, a rower may use a skirt to prevent water from entering the vessel. Typically, the skirt would cover the area between the rower""s body and the edge of the inside of the vessel; for example, the exposed cockpit area of the kayak. Paddle support in the prior art are not particularly conducive for use with a skirt, because the support must either be attached a considerable distance from the rower""s body, or must penetrate the skirt itself, creating a point where water may enter the vessel. In addition, because the supports of the prior art are in a fixed position and attached to the vessel itself, there is greater possibility of injury to the rower when operating in rough water conditions.
One exemplary embodiment of the current invention alleviates this condition, allowing for use of the paddle support with a skirt. In this embodiment, clamps may be removably attached to the rim of the cockpit area of a kayak. The clamps not only can support the paddle support but also can couple the paddle support and paddle to the vessel via elongated members. The clamps can be connected to a bottom portion of the paddle support via the elongated members. In addition, the clamps may allow for a quick release from the vessel when a predetermined force is applied. An example of this may be when the rower desires a quick exit from the vessel. On the other hand, when use of the clamps are not desired, the clamps can attach to the paddle support itself. This arrangement allows for compact storage of the paddle support.
The elongated members may be suspended across the cockpit area of a kayak or canoe when a skirt is utilized. The upright support portion of the paddle support may be located at the center portion of the vessel opening. When used in this manner, the clamps attach to the coaming or the edge of the vessel opening so as to provide tension across the elongated members with the base portion resting on the skirt. The elongated members may further be maintained in tension over the opening by a downward force exerted by the rower""s arms, paddle, and paddle support all bearing down on the elongated members. In this way the support may be maintained close to the rower""s body without interfering with a water tight skirt.
At least one of the elongated members may be provided with an extended portion to attach to the vessel. The extended portion acts as a back up leash in the event the clamps release from the vessel so that both the paddle support and paddle remain coupled to the vessel.
When the skirt is not used, the paddle support may alternatively rest on the bottom interior of the vessel or be suspended in tension across an opening above the base of the vessel via the elongated members and clamps.
Moreover, the base portion of the paddle support may also have a contact area of a material with a friction coefficient sufficient to reduce slippage. The contact area assists in providing a stable environment for using the paddle support, for example when the paddle support is placed on the bottom interior of the vessel.
In addition, an elastic member can be located within the central portion of the paddle support. The elastic member allows the rower to freely move the paddle such that he may extend the paddle past the overall length of the paddle support in an extended position and allowing the paddle to quickly return to the retracted rest position. The elastic member maintains the integrity of the paddle support by maintaining a connection between the retainer and the rest of the paddle support. In a preferred embodiment, the elastic member is located within the upper and lower support sections of the paddle support. One end of the elastic member is affixed to a lower portion of the lower support section while the opposing end is attached to the retainer at the upper portion of the upper support section. The arrangement and number of elastic members may vary. For example, the elastic member may be attached to an upper portion of the upper support section instead of the lower support section so as to allow greater mobility without having the upper and lower support sections from coming apart. Alternatively, the elastic member may also be non-elastic as long as the paddle is allowed to move past the set height when greater mobility is desired. However, this may not result in the ability to automatically return to the predetermined height. Thus, a greater freedom of movement may be achieved by virtue of the elastic member contained on the paddle support.
The height of the support may be varied by adjusting the overall length of the elongated member suspended over the opening and or adjusting the height of the paddle support itself. In various exemplary embodiments, the upper support section has holes for adjusting the height of the paddle support. The upper support section slidably fits within the lower support section. In a preferred embodiment, the upper support section has a plurality of predetermined spaced apart holes for height adjustment. A flexible plug is inserted into a hole for the desired height. Then, with the weight of the rower""s arms and paddle bearing down on the paddle support, the upper section is pushed down within the lower section. When this occurs, the flexible plug is wedged between the upper and lower support sections so as to lock the paddle support from moving in a vertical direction and rotating about the longitudinal axis of the upper and lower support sections.
In another preferred embodiment for setting the height of the paddle support, a rigid plug member is provided. The plug member fits into the holes of the upper support section to allow the rower to adjust the overall height of the paddle support based on the location of the plug in the particular hole in the upper support section. The plug member in this embodiment prevents the upper support section from sliding further downward within the lower support section, while allowing the upper support section to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the upper support section. In this arrangement, the plug member provides the rower greater mobility by allowing the upper support section to move in an upward vertical direction when desired and to return to the set height via the elastic member.
Furthermore, the paddle support may be manufactured from any material that is lightweight to allow the paddle support to float in the water. In addition, the paddle support may be of any color that will allow for easy detection in the water.
Lastly, the apparatus and method of this invention allows for easy removal and storage of the paddle support. This in turn, facilitates the easy handling and transporting of the vessel, and that the entire paddle support apparatus is removed from the vessel leaving no outward projections which could hinder mounting and transporting on a vehicle.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in, or are apparent from, the following Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments.